


Ready or not, here I come!

by bunnikoo



Category: Angst - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, SOPE - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, bts, btsfanfic - Fandom, i want to cry - Fandom, pat pat - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikoo/pseuds/bunnikoo
Summary: "Ready or not, here I come!" spoke the small boy, clearly excited to be playing hide and seek with his best friend.
Relationships: Childhood Best Friends - Relationship





	Ready or not, here I come!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WHOLE PLOT IS ANGST. TRIGGER WARNINGS INCLUDE: ABUSE, HOMOPHOBIA, AND SUICIDE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE PLOT. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ. THANK YOU <3 SHORT CHAPTERS ON PURPOSE! I TEND TO RUSH EVERYTHING SO IN ORDER TO SPACE THIS OUT BETTER, I'LL HAVE TO WRITE SMALLER CHAPTERS TO PACE MYSELF. SORRY IF IT STILL SEEMS RUSHED!

“Ready or not, here I come!” a small, excited little boy said, slowly opening his eyes and looking around the seemingly vast living room. Jung Hoseok and his absolute favorite Hyung were playing hide and seek. Hoseok began eagerly looking for Yoongi, desperately trying to find his Hyung, but no matter where he looked, he simply could not find him. A while had passed, Hoseok was pouting on the couch, still unable to find his hyung. Yoongi wasn’t in too good of a hiding place, just under the couch, eventually just falling asleep under there and not hearing Hobi calling out for him. That is, until Hoseok hears keys scrambling, growing desperate to find his Hyung and get everything cleaned out. Yoongi wakes up to hearing Hoseok desperately running around, almost immediately understanding the situation as he heard the cussing from outside the door. The door slammed open, both Yoongi and Hoseok visibly flinching. “What are you looking at?” Spat the voice of the person society forced Hoseok to call his mother. Hoseok immediately looked away from his mother, slightly still looking for Yoongi. The mother stomped over to Hoseok and gripped the small boy's chin harshly, the stench of alcohol almost making the boy gag. “I asked you a question, Hoseok, I expect an answer.” Hoseok was shaking, gulping due to the lack of words escaping his throat. He could’ve answered if he was given an extra minute. An extra minute was all he needed, but his mother could not wait that extra minute. A loud slap echoed throughout the room. Tears built up in Hoseok's, but he knew better to just bow and apologize rather than crying. So he did exactly that and his mother stomped off, slamming her bedroom door and retreating for the night.

Yoongi immediately jumped out from under the couch, quickly wiping Hoseok’s tears and whispering quietly to the young boy. “Shh.. You’ll be okay, hobi… As long as we’re together, everything will end up fine, yeah..? Now I have to go before my parents notice I am gone. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Yoongi asked quietly. Hoseok was still rubbing his red and swollen cheek, but nodded nonetheless, ignoring the few tears still falling. Yoongi quietly escaped through the living room window and ran down the street to his own home, sneaking in as quietly as possible/ He was rather successful in this, his parents not even noticing he was gone. Now, Yoongi's home life was no better than Hoseok’s, but as long as he wasn’t caught, he was usually okay. While in Hoseok's case, his mother would yell and hit him no matter what. The boys only had each other. No one was rooting for them except themselves. They had grown used to this and figured that they only needed each other. 

  
  


The hardest time for the boys was when Yoongi went to school, and Hoseok wasn’t old enough for school yet. They got more desperate, not used to the lack of contact. Both were extremely upset constantly, but unable to show it or complain. Yoongi was tempted to fail in order to fall behind a year, Hoseok tried studying all of Yoongi's books in order to skip a grade. Neither worked. Finally, both were in school, Yoongi in second grade, Hoseok in first. School was their safe haven. They were free to be loud without being forced to do anything they didn't want to and most importantly, they got to see each other a lot more. They were even able to walk home together. This led a lot of joy to the boys, getting more comfortable with themselves. The joy would immediately end the second they would walk through their front doors alone and a street away from each other. This repeated every day, often getting hit once they got home for various pointless reasons. The boys were always bruised and flinched often, but everyone just assumed it was just rough housing and them being easily scared. Everything was so normal. The boys were forced to grow up way faster than needed, quickly understanding that even if they straight up told the adults what was going on, nothing but trouble would happen. They kept to themselves, only hanging out with each other unless forced to include others which never lasted long. Their safe haven remained safe to them, no one knowing a single thing. Just how they ever so desperately wanted. 


End file.
